


Bring Highlander Back

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Filk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-19
Updated: 2000-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Bring Highlander Back

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Bring Highlander Back

**BRING HIGHLANDER BACK**

**To: SCIFI Network**   
To be sung to the tune 'My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean' 

My Highlander's not seen on SCIFI,   
You've ruined the summer for me,   
If I can't see Duncan make heads fly,   
Then a SCIFI boycotter I'll be. 

Chorus: Bring back, bring back..   
Oh bring back Highlander to me, to me.   
Bring back, bring back...   
Bring back Highlander to me. 

You're programming all the old garbage,   
You're hoping I'll think they are pearls,   
If you must recycle the old stuff,   
Show Adrian in "War of the Worlds." 

Chorus: Bring back,etc. 

Don't mess with your public, dear SCIFI,   
Stop playing your mean little tricks..   
There are thousands of Highlander junkies,   
Who'll explode if they don't get their fix! 

Chorus: Bring back, etc. 

Date: 7/19/2000 

Peace to all, Emit :)   
© 2000-2001   
  
---


End file.
